The Escape
by Sheimi5
Summary: A lot of Pokemon Fans love to combine Pokemon sprites for fun. But what if they could really be combined, Team Rocket was behind it, and one of the members wants to set them free? Rated for brief mild language.


The Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon . They are owned by Nintendo and all who are associated with them. However, I combined the sprites, and I made up Tammy, so those are mine :)

'Oh, boy...'

That was all Tammy could think as she walked through those cold, damp hallways aligned with cages.

They, however, were not empty. Inside each one sat a different Pokemon, but they weren't different because they were different species.

They were being used for experiments.

'This place...oh why did I accept this job?'

Team Rocket had a few days ago offered her a job in handling Pokemon they had, but she wasn't expecting to work with these.

"Plus? Pluschu?" a tiny voice asked. She looked behind her. An experiment was trying to talk to her. It had the creamy body of a plusle, but had raichu ears, cheeks and tail. She slowly walked over to it. As she approached, a voice echoed in her head,

"watch out for pluschu. Its a crafty one that always has a plan to escape."

It was her boss, Giovinni's, voice. She halted.

Was this just a plot so it could get out? She shook her head, rubbing her long blonde hair against her back.

'No, it couldn't be...could it?'

She went in front of the cage, approaching it.

"Plus! Pluschu! Chu plus!" it was pointing towards the keys with puppy dog eyes. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go," she whispered softly. However, it didn't like that answer.

"Pluuusss...chuuuuu!"

Electricity soared through her body as she fell to the floor.

"Dang...you sure are strong..." she mumbled, as she laid there. She sat up to find pluschu laughing and sighed.

"For being a combined Pokemon, you sure have personality."

It smiled at her, but then frowned. She turned to find another experiment was being brought in inside an unusually large cage.

"Typhlofertaillls!" it roared angrily, the fire on its wrists, neck and ankles burning brightly. It had the cream and navy body of a typhlosian, but it also had ninetails tails, and fire from another Pokemon.

"Poor thing..." she mumbled. It was being brought on a lift to the spot where it would sit until it was need, probably never again. It was being brought in by two grunts, so she couldn't see it yet.

"You know," a grunt was saying to the other. "The bosse's research is almost complete. It won't be long now before he has the ultimate Pokemon."

"Yeah, remember the last one he had?"

"How could I forget mewtwo? The one that escaped and destroyed a bunch of our equipment?"

"Yeah, I bet boss will be proud of this one, but I don't see why we keep these experiments."

"Idiot. We keep these so if we overlooked something that's special about it, then we still have it. Besides, what would we do with them if we didn't keep them?"

"Oh, I don't know... destroy them or something?"

"Stupid..."

They soon left, and Tammy had the room to herself, along with the experiments of course. She walked over towards the cage that read,

typhlofertails

Combination of Typhlosian Ninetails Monferno

Combined on

July 8,2008

"Ty..." it moaned.

She reached reached into the cage to pet it. She stroked it's surprisingly soft fur gently. Most people expect for other Pokemon to be scared when they try to pet them,

but Tammy was different. She had a way with Pokemon that calmed them. She checked behind her to make sure no one was watching, then walked over towards the keys.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with me."

The lock undid, and it was free.

"Tyyyyyy!" it roared.

"Sssshhhh!" she quickly told it. "Everyone stay quiet. If we're caught, we're dead."

She started undoing each and every lock before realizing, how would she get them out?

It was then that she remembered that each one had its own special pokeball inside the back room!

"But I'll need some help getting in there..." she mumbled before looking towards the huddle of Pokemon in front of her.

"I'll need ya'll's help. Can I count on you?"

They nodded in agreement.

"Alright. I'll need meursa and...worcoonba."

The two of them nodded as worcoonba, which was small with cascoon's body, wurple singers on its back and sides, and ledyba feet, skidded and meursa, with its teddiursa body, espeon tail, and some other Pokemon's feet, floated over.

"Okay, the rest of you go back inside the cages, look like you were never out."

The Pokemon agreed, and went back inside, the locks undone and the keys hanging on the wall.

"Ready?"

They nodded.

"Okay, lets head out. Stay hidden!"

As she left the room, worcoonba walked on the ceiling with its sticky feet while meursa had the ability to go invisible, so it floated by Tammy, but stayed out of people's way. The hallways were plain and cold, so they were not populated by many people at all, making going through them easy. They eventually reached a door, being guarded by an admin. With his big, muscular structure, he wasn't easily surpassed.

"Great, how do I get in?," she mumbled under her breath. "I know!"

"Um, can I please come in?" she asked nicely. The admin shook his head.

"What business do you have in here?"

"I, uh, have to get something for, Giovinni?"

He looked slightly suspicious, but let her in hearing his boss might need something. The back room was even colder then the experiment storage room, but it was much, much bigger, almost completely full of stuff, and had a faint aroma of garbage to it. Holding her nose in disgust, she made her way towards the back, where a bag full of pokeballs was held.

"Urrrsaaa..." meursa whimpered, holding its nose. Worcoonba would've been the same way, but it didn't have a nose.

"I know, I know, it smells bad, but we have to get you out of here."

It was then that she spotted it. A sack full of exactly what she was looking for.

"There!" she whispered, pointing to it. Meursa flew over towards it. It touched it, and it was invisible. However, it couldn't lift it.

"Hey, make worcoonba invisible too! Then both of you can lift it!"

It nodded, which she couldn't tell, and worcoonba disappeared too.

"Now lets hurry!" she whispered. They started walking towards the door to not look suspicious, but their luck ran out. Another grunt walked in and made her way towards the back. Tammy was down the hall before the grunt yelled,

"hey! Wheres the pokeballs?!"

The admin shot a furious look at Tammy.

"Uh, oh," she said before making a break for it.

"There! She has them! Get her!" he pointed at her as she ran. The two chased after her as the alarm sounded.

"Great, I'm so dead!" she cried as she sped through the halls, the Pokemon by her side. She reached the door and locked it behind her just in time.

"Let me in!" someone shouted angrily behind the door, beating at it.

Tammy pulled out the pokeballs and one by one, she put the Pokemon inside.

"Now to make my escape," she said as she eyed the high window. "But, I need help." she pulled out a pokeball. "Go, moltredash!"

At once, the rapidash that had been given moltres wings was released.

"Moltreeee!" it screeched as it was let out.

"Quick! Out that window!" she ordered as she climbed on. Moltredash let out a cry of delight before flapping it's big wings. But then, the door bust open. Tons of grunts and a few admins gapped as the big fire Pegasus flew out into the sky.

"We're too late..." one moaned.

"And we needed them too..."

"Yeah, and one of them had what we needed to make the ultimate Pokemon..."

"Shut up! No one needs to know that!"

"Sorry..."

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Tammy was screaming with glee as they flew higher and higher into the sky.

"Frrreeedoooom!" she screamed as they flew, the clouds flying behind them. She had only worked for Team Rocket for a week,

but she was glad to be free. They rode into the sunset, knowing they

wouldn't have to go back, ever.

* * *

  
I was hoping for more readers, but... oh well. Sheimi


End file.
